


short scenes from a life of chaos and fluffy blankets

by lazulisong



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short scenes and drabbles from the Sam Doesn't Deserve These Assholes series. Mostly things that don't quite work with the larger stories but are more-or-less complete as they stand. Some scenes may show up in later stories! WE JUST DON'T KNOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	short scenes from a life of chaos and fluffy blankets

**Author's Note:**

> there is no point to these, you guys. most of them are the best part of jokes that didn't work out and I gave up on eventually. some of them might reappear eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three of them are recovering from a fight, and all of them are tired, and so Sam decides it's Harry Potter Movie Weekend. That's it, that's the plot.

Steve was the only one who was surprised when Bucky took the Sorting Hat test at Pottermore and came up as a Hufflepuff.

Steve thought Bucky was a Gryffindor. Steve was still reeling from the betrayal of everybody, including Pepper Potts and Sam's mother, looking at him and saying "Slytherin, totally a Slytherin" after he complained about being sorted into it. Steve was _really invested_ in Bucky, at least, being a Gryffindor. 

Also, Steve had a charming blind spot about Bucky and how he would totally be brave and noble and shit for anybody or anything except for the extremely narrow range of people that he loved, but Sam was willing to leave him that illusion.

Clint said, "Caw caw, badger bros forever," and held up his hand for a high five. Nat stuck her lower lip out briefly and said, "You could have cheated enough to be in Slytherin too, you know."

Bucky just stared at her. She said, "Well, you _could_ have."

"Am I the only Gryffindor in this room?" Sam wondered.

"There's always Thor," said Clint.

"I like these frogs," said Bucky, and Steve lunged over to shove all of Sam's chocolate frogs into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually sort of think Peggy would be a Gryffindor too, but mostly ... Sam. SAM is the only dude Steve knows in Gryffindor.


End file.
